


Logic Out

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry logic, Angst, Angsty Writing, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides angst, Song fic, angsty oneshot, no ships, takes place after Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Ever since Remus showed up, the environment of the mind palace had completely warped. Roman was supporting a head injury, it was a mild concussion, and would be overly dramatic when his would begin to throb. At first, Roman thought it was nothing, but it turned out that he was wrong.That wasn’t the only thing shifty going on in the mindscape. Virgil hadn’t left his room in days as he felt like he had been the hugest mistake had ever made...All because he was one of them(Based on the song “Congratulations” from the Hamilton Mixtape)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Logic Out

It had been days since the event happened. Maybe even weeks. Logan wasn’t even keeping track because he didn’t find it to be so important. Virgil had hid away in his room plenty of times now… what so special about this time?

Ever since Remus showed up, the environment of the mind palace had completely warped. Roman was supporting a head injury, it was a mild concussion, and would be overly dramatic when his would begin to throb. At first, Roman thought it was nothing, but it turned out that he was wrong.

Patton was a little… shaken with how things had gone with Remus. He had gotten plenty of rest since the incident, but something was still off. Thomas must have been going through a lot since Virgil broke the news to him. Of course, Patton and Logan had known for a long time. The morale side was positive the prince knew, so he didn’t even bother him. 

It was truly a wonder how the sides had hid this from Thomas for so long. Perhaps it was because Virgil was trying to keep it in for so long. Life was getting so complicated between the wedding and the audition… and then Remus revealed himself. Virgil wondered why he threw a wrench in the system. He would like to specify that the wrench was figurative for the sake of Logan.

After fifteen days of trying to get Virgil out of his room, Patton gave up. He did worry he was being too pushy, but what if this qualified as Virgil ducking - quack - out again? They learned that they needed Virgil for good! So, was he still doing his job while he was in there? Patton was beginning to worry more than average morale side should. He concluded he’d spend too much time in Virgil’s room. He was just trying to be a good father figure… but maybe Virgil needed to see someone more stern. Making his way to Logan’s room, he knocked. “Enter.” Logan called from the inside. 

Without second guessing anything, the normally cheerful man in a cat hoodie entered the room. “Hey, Logan…” 

When Patton had entered, Logan was reading a book by Agatha Christie while sitting in his desk chair. Once Logan had heard the sad tone in Patton’s voice, he bookmarked his page. He was glad Patton wasn’t repressing emotions anymore. It may be a hassle to deal with, but it was better than Patton saying nothing at all. “Is something troubling you?” Logan asked as he looked up. One of his brows was arched and it was seen just above the frames of his glasses. 

“Yes. I’m worried that something is wrong with Virgil.”

An exasperated sigh fell from the logical man’s lips. He had predicted something like this happening. Logan looked over at Patton. He had complete put the thrilling Agatha Christie book down. Logan liked her novels because he was the only person he knew that always caught the culprit before the end of the book. It just made him feel smarter - not that he needed it. “Is there something you want me to do? I am no expert in feelings.”

“Well, he’s not listening to me.”

“Or Roman?”

“I didn’t know if sending Roman in was a good idea…” Patton mumbled as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“He should be well into his recovery by now. I think Roman would-”

“Logan.” Patton said. His voice was very calm because he always tried to stay patient with Logan. Patton sighed a bit. “Virgil will listen to someone authoritative… I hope. I think some logic could be applied in this situation.”

It was as if Logan had been dying to hear those words. He just adjusted his tie. How could he really no to Patton anyways? Logan just headed towards the room that had Virgil’s name in it. He knocked, and heard a groan from inside. Logan understood Virgil wanted to hide, but enough was enough! “Virgil?”

Inside of the anxious side’s room the purple spider curtains were closed. There was barely any light, but Logan supposed that was just the way things were. He rarely ever enter Virgil’s room. Logan respected that Virgil wanted his own space, but now he was going to push the boundaries. “What, Logan?”

“Well, Salutations to you too, Virgil. You have been hiding out for fifteen days, seven hours, twenty-”

“Patton told me you didn’t think this was relevant to keep track of.” Virgil said simply. His hood was up, and his eyes were hidden behind his now brunette bangs. Virgil really did miss the purple hair, but that was so microscopic compared to what he was dealing with right now.

In truth, Logan had been keeping track of how long it had been since they’d seen Remus on this part of the mindscape. He just knew that only a few seconds after Virgil had told Thomas his secret. “Well.. you are important Virgil. Not saying that timer is for you because that would be a f-“

Virgil held up a hand. It didn’t silence Logan, but he spoke before Logan could finish his word, “falsehood. Got it.” He said with a small eye roll. Virgil stood next to Logan for videos. “I didn’t miss that. I doubt I ever will. You say it daily.”

Perhaps it was because he was in Virgil’s room but Logan was offended by it. That wasn’t really what had set him off though. “Falsehood? You got it?” Logan raised a brow. “How about this, Virgil? I figuratively get that you are unhappy and want to mope. It has been over two weeks. You admitted to being a dark side.”

“Because I was.”

“But did Thomas ever accuse you?”

Virgil swallowed for a moment. He supposed that Logan had a point. “No, he didn’t. But Remus and De-”

“I do not care what Remus and Deceit have been hinting at, Virgil. You did not have to confess anything. You trusted Thomas, and you have worried about losing his trust despite the fact you have never been accused by anything! You think have broken this figurative link of trust, but.. you do not know this.”

Virgil glared over at Logan. A hint of the way used to Virgil act was clear. He threw his hood down and scowled at the logical side. “And you think you would know? Thomas doesn’t hate you. You’re not a dark side! Logan, you know nothing from my experience. If I had not told him, someone else would have said it! You don’t know what it is like to feel isolated, Logan! I feel like an outsider. No one wants to hear what is coming out of my mouth. I will be framed as the bad guy! You don’t know what it’s like to be me, Logan! Anxiety is good and bad. Logic is just irritating.” Virgil had respect for Logan, but right now he wanted to be left alone. Apologies could be left for later. For now, Virgil wanted Logan out.

Logan took a deep breath. He did not want to start yelling at him. Still, he had been repressing anger lately. Logan just didn’t want to be looked on as the bad guy. So, maybe in some ways he did understand Virgil. “Thomas has access to information he wants to know when he wants to know it. You blurted it out! That ruins some of this system that us sides have! I know all the information, and Deceit controls these things. You may have given him power! Deceit gets power from what Thomas wants to believe and lies he tells! That includes lies he tells himself, Virgil. So, do you still think you saved yourself? The mindscape? Thomas?” There appeared to be some anger in the relatively monotone voice of Logan. 

Suddenly, Virgil felt a lot worse than he had originally. It wasn’t like moping in his room was solving anything, but neither was Logan coming to yell at him. He was a dark side. It was a thing of the past. Virgil knew that things would change, and there was no need to lash out at everyone or hide. He’d have to remind himself to remain calm. “Logan… I just thought it was for the best.”

“Well, next time make sure you do not mess with anything before you speak.” Logan said quickly. He adjusted his glasses. “You want to be helpful and not feel like a mistake, Virgil? Give Thomas the best life you can. That is our purpose. All of us. Congratulations on your confession. Now get out of bed.” With that, Logan left the room. All he left Virgil with was the echo of a door slamming. 

The way Remus left the mind palace after the last video, it seemed nothing would be the same ever again. It wasn’t clear if things were suddenly going to take a turn for the better, or if they would continue to go down as if all of the sides were in a dangerously steep roller coaster cart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s been awhile since I posted... I’ve been writing a lot of Sanders Sides stuff. I just thought this would be a good first post since it’s based on canon content!


End file.
